Unsure love
by uniquedreamer12
Summary: Brittney is new and how can a bionic and use to be bionic cope.
1. Chapter 1

**I** **don't own lab rats also Adam Bree and Chase know they aren't really related.**

Brittney pov- I got up early so I could find my classes.I got to my locker,well i never used a locker so i didn't know how to open it.I heard footsteps but I ignored then I heard "STOP!" Someone said that I heard then i turned around."Uh oh." I tried getting out of the way but i slipped and I was pushed into the lockers."OWWWW!" all four of us yelled and no teachers left their class rooms.I'm thinking no teachers we're at school yet.

"Ow!Did you have to run here and not at home." I said

"OH MY I am so sorry. Also are you new here?" the boy which was middle height of the three getting up and reached his hand out to help me up.

"Its okay and yes I am new my name Brittney and yours?"I said

"I'm Chase nice to meet you and this is Leo and Adam."Chase said.I shook theirs hand but Adams felt like superman shook it.

"Well,It's nice to meet you all but can someone show me how to open my locker I don't mean to sound stupid just never used a lock like this before."I said looking at the ground remembering the looks i got from them.

"I'll help you don't worry we've all had this problem."Chase said

"Thanks and here."I said giving Chase the paper with the code on it and he showed me how to open the locker.

"There you go now you should know how to open your locker and what classes you take?"Chase asked me.

"Chemistry,History Gym,Cooking and Math."I said

"Okay but because its Wednesday Gym is dodge ball and i don't want you to get hit in the face by a ball."Chase said as i look at him funny.

"I probably won't and why would you say that we just met."I said but was lying i thought he was so cute i started blushing after i said that.

"I don't- i mean i think your pretty."Chase said and i was confused and happy

Chase pov- Stupid thing I cant lie because of Mr. Davenport uhh.I so wished I could have lied someone so pretty won't like someone like me.I wish she would say something.

"Okay thank you i guess.I'm gonna go walk around see you later guys."Brittney said before walking away.

Brittney pov- I am wondering if there is something wrong with Chase he was about to say something but he said something else now i don't know if he's lied to me,Or maybe what he was about to say was a lie i am wondering if he take any of my classes oh yeah i forgot to ask i find my classes i will surely ask him.

**Hope you like it review tell me if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**this is actually part 2 of chatper 1.**

**scene gym class**

Chase pov- My group for dodge ball is next and Brittney's in it and we're up against Trent's team.I also don't want to use my bionics or glitch and Brittney looks eager to play.

"Ready we're next." I said

"Of course I am so ready. Don't look at me like that I wont get hit."Brittney said as I still looked at her funny.

"Sure you wont get hit."I said

That team over now are turn arr not good."Trent's team v.s. The nerds Go!"Principal Perry yelled

"I am not a nerd."Brittney said not loud enough for the Principal to hear or anyone but me to hear.

Trent's team was winning but then it was a tie two and two being Brittney and me v.s. Trent's and someone else.

"Are you gonna get me or not suckers!"Brittney yelled at tried to throw a ball at her head but she ducked and that's what went on as I sat on the floor and watch as they throw and she throw a ball knocking Trent's partner out.

"We are gonna win Trent and not you."Brittney said running back and forth but I noticed Trent focusing on her when she stopped and looked at the bleachers for a second and the ball was so close to touching her and I ran and knocked us both on the floor grunting being hit by two other balls.

"Trent won Nerds lose"Perry said

"Again I am not a nerd."Brittney said lying on the ground

"Yeah now I win nerd haha."Trent said Brittney got up and went straight after him knocking him to the ground.I was about to get her but she got detention I don't think she cared she was smiling and Trent was hurt.

"Now who's laughing Trent oh yeah me!"Brittney said before she left leaving me in the Gym by Trent so I ran hoping he doesn't get me to.

Brittney pov-I probably shouldn't have done that but who cares I never been to detention its new and hopefully that Chase doesn't think I am always like this.

"What happened to you out there"Chase said walking towards me.

"I don't know what happened to you why didn't you let me get hit." I fired back

"Because I-"He cut himself of but he sounded mad"I was protecting you didn't want you to get hit."

"I don't need protecting like I said I can protect how about you explain why you sound mad the innocent the next."

"I can't tell you"

"Then can you tell me what the blue thing was?"

"What blue thing oh wait um no I got to go catch up with Leo I forgot bye"Chase said

"Fine I will find out myself then."I said quietly so nobody could hear me.

scene cafeteria

Chase pov- Oh no she saw my force field what can I do I can't hide from here so I will get Leo to lie for me cause I can' 's lunch time and I already had told Leo to tell her about the force field but call it like a nerd thing I did and made her think it was something big.

"Hi Leo and Hi Adam and Hi to Mr. Liarpants over there."Brittney said I think I am liarpants.

"Hi Brittney"Adam said

"Hi Brittney how you doing."Leo said

"Hi."I said

"Hi and I am doing good besides the detention I got that I have to do Saturday."Brittney said

"Its your first day how did you get detention?"Adam said

"I attack Trent after he called me a nerd and almost hit me in the head with a dodge ball."Brittney said

"Oh okay just don't attack me."Leo said

"Okay I wont."Brittney said then started eating her lunch as I wanted to tell her about the force field but she didn't ask that's good.

Trent then came right behind Brittney and yelled BOO trying to scare he but didn't work she turned around and just looked at him and looked away.

"Your not afraid Princesses and I don't get why you are sitting with the Davendorks."Trent said as I looked at him like I was mad.

"First of all don't call me Princesses and Second of all their not dorks and Third I don't want to get detention again."Brittney said

"I can get you out of detention if you go out with me."Trent said I was even more mad.

"NO NO NO a thousand times NO I will not go out with you."Brittney said I smiled and watched

"Why are you dating one of them and who is it i will get you and him."Trent said madly

"I am not dating anyone and I don't care what you do I will not go out with you see I will do this even though I am mad at him watch."Brittney said and Brittney is sitting next to me so she leaned in and kissed me while everyone in the cafeteria gasped.

"NO YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!"Trent yelled I smiled I wonder if shes still mad at me I am not mad at her for sure.

"I just did and I would do it again,oh I can't believe I just said that."Brittney said looking at me shocked I wanted to laugh but I didn't.

"I wont allow it."Trent said

"Your not my mother oh wait I just called you a girl and I meant it you cant handle me."Brittney said and I was confused.

"I am telling."Trent said

"Sure wimp."Brittney said

"Stop Brittney."I said

"Fine."Brittney said after that she was quiet the whole day but I could tell something was bothering her she couldn't follow along with the teacher maybe she didn't understand.

**scene hallway by lockers**

Brittney pov- Okay I learned nothing I could not understand them I think something is wrong with me or need a tutor.I think I will put my books in my locker and walk home and look at my notes.

"Hi Brittney."Chase said but scared me and knocked all my books out of my hands.

"Hi Chase."I said as I saw someone kick me book towards me but knocking Chases books over.

"Oh no not good."I said looking at the books and placing them in stacks.

"Yeah but you have me to help you."Chase said I thought this is what happens only in movies and books but never real life.

"All done can I ask you why it looked like you were struggling to write down notes."Chase asked

"I don't mind and its because I didn't understand what I was learning."I said closing my locker.

"How about I help you study since we have a test Friday want to start today and answer the question of why you kissed me."Chase said I so badly wanted to whack his arm for saying that.

"Sounds good where you wanna study."I said

"We have my house if you want."Chase asked

"Sure sounds great."I said

"But I have to warn you we have a security system that talks and is all over the house."Chase said

"Oh okay no problem I have had on before but it got annoying and disabled it from talking and seeing me in the shower that was one thing I hated."I exclaimed

"I will tell them that will will be at home since Bree is a cheerleader and Adams a football player they have to train for the upcoming challenge Saturday night."Chase said

"Okay but who's Bree you sister?"I asked

"You could say that."Chase said and I looked at him confused and just started walking so he could tell them and I can learn something new yeah.

But when I met Bree she looked at me evil like I did something wrong I thought she was about to attack me.

**Review tell me what you think of it and the cliff hanger.**


	3. Chapter 2

**this chapter is about school and home scenes hope you like.**

**Scene Switching back from Brittney and the Davenports house.**

Brittney pov-Well yesterday was strange Bree ignored me I have no clue what I did to affend her.I guess I will get ready for school and ask her why she was ignoring me,wait were's my notebook this ones not mine!Maybe mine and Chase's got switched when his books were knocked over with mine. Not good I had doodles and secrets in their i have no clue what this is that is in this notebook.

Chase pov-This is not my notebook mine had the notes for the test tomorrow.I am pacing back and forth when Bree came in and told me it was time to go and I have no clue where it could posibly be.

** Scene outside**

"What wrong Chase looks like something very close to you left."Leo said

"I lost my notebook with the note in it for the test tomorrow."I said worried

"What in your hand it looks like your notebook."Leo said

"No this is someone else's not mine."I said

"Let me see what inside i might be able to tell you whos it is."Leo said

"Okay."I said

"Hey guys"Brittney said running to catch up with us

"Hey Brittney."I said

"That looks like my notebook let me see."Brittney said"This is mine where did you find it."

"I had it."I said

"Then this ones yours then."Brittney said

"You had it thank you."I said

"Did you go through my notebook?"Brittney said

"I thought it was mine sorry."I said

"Did your read anything in it?"She said mad

"No of course not."I said scared

"Okay."Brittney said happyly

The way there was quiet pretty much i was just glad my notebooks not damaged.

**Scene Cafeteria**

Brittney pov-I don't believe it they had to have gone through it to now it wasn't Chase's. So far Trent hasn't bothered me that's good. There's Bree but I am not sure if I should maybe ask Leo or Chase if they now why.

"Hey can one of you tell me why Bree ignored me and gave me a mean look yesterday?"I said

"I don't know"Leo said

"I'm not sure what did you say to her?"Chase asked

"I said nothing at all i don't know what i could posibly do to make her mad."I said"Wait does she have a boyfriend."I continued

"Yeah whats that have to do with anything."

"Who is he"I asked

"Ethan why?"Chase asked

"Ethan was my ex-boyfriend so he probly told her that."I said

"Thats effects her how?''Chase asked

"I told him i would get revenage and i never got to it and he thinks now im gonna do it."I said

"Oh ok got it "Chase said looking confused but i didn't care i ate then waited for the first bell for class.

**Scene Math class**

Chase pov-I know all of this so im just watching the teacher i look over and i see Brittney doodling math problem in her notebook at least she is writing thing down about the class. She wrote something that is totally not math i looked closer and it was a heart with words in the middle so i looked closer and i was about to fall out of my seat so i tried the best not to show that i was surprised and that i was looking at her notebook.I still kept looking back and forth so the teacher still thought i was looking at her and not at Brittney.I read more ever thought i shouldn't have and in side it said_ Brittney 3 Chase _ and i wasn't gonna say anything ever though i thought the same way just wasn't gonna write it on paper.

Brittney pov-Why does Chase keep looking at me maybe he saw what is on my notebook but he's like 5 feet away he can't see this its tiny and in the heart it's the size of my thumb well alittle bigger but you have to have it in you face to read it.(_RING RING the school bell_) Yeah last class is over.I saw Chase wince alittle like the bell hurt his ears I am confused how he reacted strange.

**Scene Outside**

"Are you ready for the test tomorrow Britt?"Chase asked

"Not really but i will study all night tonight to be prepared."I said

"I can help you in less time."Chase said

"I doubt it i take a while to remember things that you teach me."I said

"Don't worry i can teach you."Chase said

"Okay wanna do it at my house wait that came out wrong i mean you wanna study at my house."I said at the awkward moment

"Sure sounds good but got to stop at my house to tell my parents."Chase said

"Okay i don't mind."I said

"Alright sweety."Chase said.

"What?"I said confused

"Uh well I read you notebook alittle don't hit me."Chase said looking worried

"So you lied earlier."I said

"Yes."Chase said

"Great i like a liar."I said under my breath

"I like someone mad."Chase said i looked a him like he was crazy

"You said you liked a liar so i am telling you i like someone mad."Chase continued

"Okay you know i was talking about you ,right."I said

"I know i was tallking about you."Chase replied

**Good right review and Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 2 part2

**Part 2 for chapter 2 hope you like and thank you greensaber92 for the advise and this chapter will be better.**

**Scene Brittney's house**

Chase pov- Brittney's house is nice and neat and her parents aren't mean well in guessing not now because before we unlocked the door i heard yelling from her house.

"Okay my rooms this way and ignore any noises."Brittney said

"Okay got it I will try my best to ignore the noises."I said

"Try your best?What do you mean?"Brittney asked

"I will tell you later."I said

"I am confused but okay."Brittney said

Once we got to her room I was surprised there wasn't posters all over her wall only a couple pictures but I was afraid to ask who was in them.

"Where you wanna sit i have chairs,my bed that's sounded weird so which one."Brittney said I wanted to laugh but i didn't.

"A chair sounds good to me."I said

"Okay take a seat." Brittney said

Brittney pov- When it was five my mom made dinner and we ate it in my room so we could finish studying but we were only barely half way done. It didn't take as long as i thought. I don't get how Chase knows all the answers to my questions that i ask,is he a robot. But robots don't have emotion or a emotion robot that's testing schools no that's stupid,well I am not smart so i don't know.

"Whats next Chase."I asked

"One sec let me check. We have these ones chose."Chase said

"They all look hard i don't know you pick."I said

"Okay this one looks easy-Wait my phone is ringer but were did i put it."Chase said looking around my room i thought he set it on my desk but it's not there. We check my room and nothing and i don't hear it.

"Wait maybe someone came in my room and took it."I said

"Do i ask your mom if she went and took it or your dad?"Chase said

"I will ask be right back"I said walking to the living room and found his phone so i grabbed it and ran of to my room.

"Here you go."I said as he grabbed it out of my hand and called who ever it was back. He talked on the phone as i walked back to the living room to get a snack. I got to my room and i stood by the door seal so he didn't see me i guess it was something important i shouldn't have heard and whats a glitch oh my here's a robot i knew it. Once he said bye i came around like i had just got there.

"Okay I am ready are you?"Chase asked

"Yeah i am ready but one quick question are you a robot?"I asked it was a stupid question but i wanted a answer.

"No why would you ask that."Chase said unconvincingly

"You know all the answers you knew and you said glitch on the phone."I said

"Okay I am just smart and my dad told me my robot has a glitch."Chase replied

"Oh sorry lets learn or me learn."I said that's embarrassing.

Chase pov- I thought she figured out i am bionic so glad I lied to her. If i keep lying she wont trust me but Mr. Davenport told us nobody should know but she is not the person to make mad because she's a black belt in karate. Like at 10 something we were done studying knows she full of information.

"I think I am gonna head home see you tomorrow Britt."I said yawning

"Okay see you later Chase."Brittney said walking me to the door.

"Bye."I said

"Bye bye."Brittney said

I really hope she passes the test. She answered all the questions i asked her and the ones on the paper so she has to pass.

**A litte short but i don't know what their learning so review and tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 3

**now here's the test and we will see if chase can keep the secret hidden**

**scene classroom**

Brittney pov- I hope I passed we had 30 min to finish but if we finished early Mr. Johnson would take the test from us and I finished early. I remembered everything sorta I might have like one or two wrong but at least not a F. Hurry up like 20 min left and I have nothing to do and we can't do anything just sit with our heads down when we are done.

Chase pov- I finished at the same time as Brittney I hope that the time I spent with her wasn't a waste because she finished early. Well not a waste of time I enjoyed it a little it was time away from Adam and Leo.

20 min later "Okay times up give me your test so I can grade before you leave and no talking."Mr. Johnson said as I looked at all the faces everyone made. Mostly everyone looked upset I couldn't wait even though I now I got a A+.

Brittney pov- Yeah can't wait my name should be third and I turned it in early."Okay Brittney Clark come get your test."Mr. Johnson said as I walked up to the front and got my test. I didn't look at it tell I got to my seat. OH MY GOSH I got a A yes all I did was smile and not go crazy or tried not to.

"What did you get?"Chase whispered to me.

"Look I got a A."I whispered back

"That's good."Chase whispered as I just smiled so we didn't get in trouble for talking.

"Chase Davenport come get your test."Mr. Johnson said I waited impatiently to now.

"What did you get Chase?"I said quietly

"A A+ see."Chase whispered looking excited

"That's great."I said I only missed like two and somehow Chase got all of them I think he lied he is a robot or has photographic memory or something even all the studying I got there wasn't anyway I was getting a A+.

**scene by lockers and then going outside**

Chase pov- That was great Brittney got a A to but without the + now how do I explain if she asks how I got a A+.Its worse then me explaining the questions from the test to the class that I have to do Monday. Okay got to be cool Brittney's coming.

"Hey Chase what you doing."Brittney said

"Hey Brittney and I am just look at my test."I said

"Okay you doing anything now since schools over."Brittney said putting her things in her locker and looking back and forth at me tell I answered.

"No I am not doing anything why?"I asked

"Wanna go to the mall yeah and I now your a boy and don't like malls-"Brittney said tell I cut her off

"Yes I would love to go to the mall but one thing do you like escalators?"I said

"Sure I like escalators."Brittney said

"Okay lets go then."I said

**scene Mall**

Brittney pov- So far I have been on the escalator like 10 times already and each time Chase almost fell off and old ladies keep clapping whenever he makes it. One of them asked if he was my boyfriend and I said no just a friend and under my breath I said I wished,when I said it Chase looked at me funny.

"We done yet here or not."I said trying not to sound irritated

"Almost one more time."Chase said excitedly

"Okay."I said so i didn't make mad or sad or I don't he sounds like a kid and I can't lie about that but I don't want to hurt his feelings so I am just going along with him. Once it was over Chase was excited and I was mad.

"Okay what now?"Chase asked

"Food."I said

"What you hungry cause I am not."Chase said what did he do eat a bunch of sugar and then came with me.

"Yeah Chase what is wrong with you."I said I had stopped walking and made him face me.

"Nothing is wrong."He said

"Then explain why you are so excited."I said

"I am just happy."He said trying to get me to walk with him

"Happy or drunk."I said again stopping him

"Happy i am 15 I can't drink."Chase said sounding mad

"Many 15 year old do it like steal or get a fake license."I stopped and then said "Okay I think I was a bit harsh but I am sorry."

Chase pov- _a bit harsh no a lot harsh Brittney. _I didn't say that aloud and we are in public and many people are staring. I started walking away I didn't want to be anymore embarrassed. I don't think she cared she wasn't following me trying to get me. Well kind of understandable.

"AHH!"I yelled when someone hugged me from behind well we were now in a part with like no people and whoever pulling me to the corner were the have bathrooms connected. Then they turned me around and it was Brittney.

"SHH!Someone might think I am kidnapping you."Brittney said

"What are you doing you scared me half to death."I said

"Well I was waiting for you to stop by somewhere so not many people see me pulling you back to talk to you."Brittney said

"Oh. Then why I don't want to be embarrassed anymore then you already did."I said

"I didn't do much you already embarrassed yourself."She said

"How?"I asked

"Getting excited by making it of the escalator,And I didn't care that you embarrassed me. I thought it was cute and you acted like you never been on one before. Where you live in a basement your whole life. Wait that makes a lot of sense why you are acting weird and got a A+ on the test."She said

"What?" I said like I didn't know anything

"Are you a bionic human?"Brittney said whispering and my mouth dropped

"UH why you ask."I said trying to act cool

"Its obvious Adams strong Bree is fast and your smart ain't I right."She asked

"Yes I am don't say anything."I said

"Okay but i have to tell you one thing and that is my father is a scientist/inventor/creator."Brittney said smiling

"Creator?"I questioned

"Yep because I am all three of you combined just I had a mess up with my chip and me being smart went away I can remember I just need to learn everything again."She said smiling I didn't respond just looked in her eyes as she shied away. Did i do anything wrong or say anything?

**review and I do accept constructive criticism tell me what you think and next chapter will be up asap**


	6. Chapter 4

**Okay sorry the last chapter was confusing but here's this chapter for you to understand what had happened in that last chapter**

**scene walking to Chase's house**

Brittney pov- I am not sure if I should tell Chase my dad is friends with Mr. Davenport or Chase's father. Chase might not remember but I remember going over there and I guess Chase or his commando app was mad and attacked me. Then realized I was a girl not a boy.

"Brittney hello anyone there."Chase said waving his hand in my face and i wasn't paying attention.

"Oh yeah what."I said

"I asked you if you couldn't wait tell prom next week."Chase said

"I would care if I had someone to go with."I said because I missed my prom from where I lived and when I moved here I have a second chance to go with someone.

"Aww you now you only get one prom." Chase said as I nodded

"Yeah just gotta find the right guy to go with."I said an Chase only looked at me and smiled _I mean I want you ask me please._

**scene Davenport's house**

Chase pov- I need to find a romantic way to ask Brittney to prom and not a cheesy way.

"Hey Brittney how you doing"Tasha asked

"I am good you."Brittney replied

"I am good do you wanna stay for dinner?"Tasha asked

"Sure."Brittney said walking to the bar to see what Tasha was doing.

"Can I help?"Brittney asked so I walked to my room to get something and once i got close to the kitchen but not enough for them to see me i heard.

"Who you wanna go to prom with?"Tasha said

"Chase but doubt he will ever ask me."Brittney said as i walked closer still not noticed at least i hope not.

"Ask him if he says no then there's something wrong with him."Tasha said as i heard Brittney laugh

"Or i can get a little revenge."Brittney said and i walked completely into the kitchen walked behind Brittney put my hands on her and yelled"BOO!"

"AHH!"She said elbowing me in the gut.

"Ow."I grunted

"Sorry."Brittney said sounding sarcastic

Dinner time. Mr. Davenport and Bree were gone well Bree was sleeping over at a friend's house and Mr. Davenport was at a meeting. Just Tasha Leo Adam and Brittney.

"What you think boys?"Brittney asked

"Awesome"Leo Adam and me said at the same time.

"If you think this is awesome wait and taste what i am doing for desert."Brittney said smiling

"What is it?"Leo asked eagerly

"Its a surprise."She said

"I don't like surprises tell me. Because my last surprise which was my birthday party and i wasn't even invited."Leo said angrily

"Okay only a hint-"I cut off Brittney and asked"How about tell us the whole thing not a hint."

"Fine i am not telling you at all you just have to wait."Brittney said closing her mouth and crossing her arms

"See what you did Chase just keep you mouth closed she might have told us what she was making."Leo said

Brittney pov- Maybe i should rethink the whole wanting to go to the prom with Chase. I think i should just tell them.

"Don't mean to but into your guys fight but I am baking cupcakes with a cookie topping and cream cheese frosting."I said smiling hoping for a response

"Really"Chase said

"Really yo"I said"I mean yes that's what i am making, ego chase."I said but last part i said under my breath

"I heard that."Chase said sounding offended but he deserved it. I smiled and ignored any remark i got back from him.

In kitchen baking.

I am so confused i don't know where anything is.

"Can someone help me please?"I asked

"I will help you."Chase said

"Thanks."I said

"Okay what you need."Chase said

"Well I don't know were anything is that i need."I said searching the kitchen for what i need.

"Here here and here you go."Chase said handing me what i needed.

"Thanks thanks and thanks haha that funny."I said laughing and mixing everything together that's in the mixing bowl.

"How long tell its done."Chase asked

"Like 30 40 minutes why?"I asked

"I don't know why i asked just wondering."Chase said

"Okay." I said putting the cupcakes in the oven. Once i set the timer i was pulled to i don't know where.

In a room

"What are you doing where ever you are."I asked then lights came on and a white long sheet of paper was in front of me then it was flipped over and said will you go to prom with me. I was speechless and shocked.

"Will you?"Chase said peeking over the paper.

"YES!But where am i."I yelled

"Yeah and your in my room.."Chase said

"Oh okay."I said didn't know what to say. But i got a prom date just need a boyfriend.

"Oh i forgot. Will you go out with me?"Chase said and totally read my mind

"YES YES how many times do i have to say yes today."I said so excited

"Really I am surprised you said yes."Chase said

"Why?"I asked

"Your to pretty to say yes and i expected you to date a football player."He said and i looked down and blushed

"Oh i wouldn't date one of them the last word you said is what the are and that's a player." I said

"I didn't know that."Chase said

"Thought you wouldn't"I said as i watched the expressions he gave me.

**Review and tell me if I did anything wrong I will update soon.**


	7. Chapter 5 part 1

**Here is the chapter for the day before prom and day of prom**

**scene outside of the school day,before prom**

Brittney pov- Well I noticed even though I think Bree hates me she has been talking about prom to me so much. I am excited just not as much as Bree is and I try so hard to change the subject. She also had me buy a big fluffy pink dress for tomorrow and first of all I don't like pink and don't like big tight and fluffy. Oh yeah Chase is coming I have to find something to say beside how are you doing and bye. Ever since he asked me out I have been goofy and can't say anything well less than what I started out talking about.

"Hey Britt how you doing?"Chase

"Hey Chase I am tired you."I

"Good and why you tired."Chase

"I think you know that Bree slept over at my house and kept me up all night talking about the prom."I said and yawned

"Really I am sorry about her she for some reason only wanted to talk to you about prom and not one of her friends."Chase

"Are you kidding me I don't like all that girly talk and that's all she talks about she even made me get a big fluffy dress for tomorrow night."I said angrily

"I bet you will look great."Chase is smiling looks like he is gonna laugh.

"Don't laugh at me."I said then he started laughing.

"Can't blame me it was truly funny."Chase said I didn't say anything I nodded and smiled it was funny.

Chase pov- I don't think I should tell her that Danielle tried to sweet talk me into going with her since she already had a rough time with Bree. But I can't lie if she asks and I should probably say something she is looking confused.

"Dude you there what are you thinking about?"Britt asked

"Nothing no wait there is one thing I don't think you will like."I said

"Well what is it."She asked

"Well you see earlier Danielle was..."I was cut off.

"What did she do cause you know I will get her."Britt said

"Don't be mad but she tried to sweet talk me into going to prom with her."I said standing back.

"WHAT!Didn't she already humiliate you the last dance and now trying to get back with you well I am getting her."Britt said trying to walk away to find Danielle

"No no no don't go anywhere and don't attack her."I said and she calmed down some.

**scene school PROM night**

Chase pov- Can't wait to see Brittney in her prom dress. The only thing I am doing is sitting with Leo and Adam as they wait for their dates but I don't believe they have dates.

"Come on where are our dates they said 8 not later."Leo gripped

"Yeah and where is your date Chase or did she bail on you haha."Adam said

"She said she should be here soon she is with Bree."I said looking at the door as I see guys walking with their dates. So I walked to the lockers hoping I could see them come in better and walk with her inside. After 10 minutes I saw Bree and Brittney walk up and Brittney looks amazing like I thought she would.

"You look amazing Brittney."I said grabbing her hand and corsage on her wrist.

"Thanks you too."Brittney said

"Hey I am here to how do I look."Bree said butting in

"Ask you date."I said

"Fine."Bree said before walking away

"Lets go."I said walking Brittney inside seeing Leo and Adam still don't have dates.

"Hey guys where are your dates."Britt asked

"They should be here."Leo said.

"Think you got stuck up how about you got to the girls over there they don't look like they have dates go and ask them." Brittney said

"Okay."Leo and Adam said and walked away to got talk to them.

"Let's dance."Britt said dragging me to the dance floor.

"Um I embarrassed Danielle the last time I danced and I don't want that to happen to you."I said

"Slow dances are easy so you put your hands here and then my hands go here."Britt said showing me what to do.

"Yes this time I didn't embarrass myself as I try to dance."I said

"Yep."Britt said smiling. I am glad she is not one to make fun of someone who doesn't know how to dance. I see Danielle has danced with five guys already probably dating all of them but they don't know.

Brittney pov- I think it is great Chase got the hang of it. o is he looking at?DANIELLE!

"Stop looking at her."I stated

"I am not looking at anyone but you."Chase said

"Liar."I said

"Am not."Chase said and I started laughing. We sound like little kids.

"Whats so funny."Chase said.

"Well we sound like we are kids."I said then Chase didn't say anything just nodded.

Chase pov- Hours later."TIME TO ANNOUNCE PROM KING AND QUEEN!"The Principal yelled into a microphone.

"Yes I wonder who will get crowned king and queen."Brittney said

"Me too."I said _she is interested in prom king and queen i thought she didn't like that maybe just being in a dress and listening to Bree is probably what she meant._

"AND THE KING AND QUEEN IS CHASE DAVENPORT AND BRITTNEY CLARK COME GET YOUR CROWNS."Principal Perry yelled

"YES!"Brittney said before walking to the stage and who would vote for us really. But we when then dancing in front of everyone and everyone but I think Danielle was happy.

**Scene outside of the school.**

Still Chase pov- How long does it take to drive to pick us up when we live five minutes away?

"Hey Brittney you should sleepover at my house tonight and talk about how fun it was tonight?Bree asked

"Sure you ask your parents and i will ask mine."Britt said

"Okay."Bree said calling I think Tasha.

"I can go oh your not done."Britt said.

"They didn't answer Chase did you call and tell them to come get us?"Bree yelled

"Yes I don't understand why they didn't answer."I said

"How about walking?"Britt asked

"Not in these heels."Bree sassed

"I have a extra par of shoes in my locker i can let you borrow."Brittney said

"Okay go get them."Bree said

"Okay."Brittney said and I followed

"Do you always keep extra shoes in your locker?"I asked

"No i just brought a bag of cloths to change in and I don't need to use them tell i get to your house"She said

"Did you know she was gonna ask or something?"I said

"No i had a bag of cloths just in case something ever happens to my cloths that i was wearing."She said grabbing the bag and walking back to Bree.

"Got it I should do that."I said

"Strange but okay."Brittney said handing Bree the shoes and she wasn't impressed she gave a disgusted look."You said you wanted shoes here other wise walk in your heels."Britt said

"Fine."Bree said them put on the shoes and Leo and Adam found u and walked with us home.

**Scene Davenports**

Brittney pov- WOW big house well way bigger than mine. As Leo and Chase ran upstairs to check on Mr and Mrs Davenport. And came down looking frightened.

"What happened?"I asked

"You don't want to know."They said at the same time

"Did you ask if i can sleep over?"I asked

"Didn't get to that but don't think they will mind."Chase said

"Okay um were is Bree?"I asked

"I will look."Chase volunteered

"I am coming too."I said

**sorry about so much talking review and tell my how I did and if you want the next chapter I have to have at least 2 reviews for me to continue this story.:)**


	8. Chapter 5 part 2

**Here is the chapter where Brittney sleeps over at the Davenports**

Chase pov- Where could Bree disappear to,wait Ethan came inside to so maybe this is a trick to get me and Brittney alone but I never told anyone I asked her out.

"Hey Brittney did you tell anyone I asked you out?"I whispered the question

"No did you."Britt whispered

"No then where could Bree be wait follow me."I said grabbing her hand and leading her to a room where I think Bree l got to the room and it was dark but i heard noises.

"Anyone in here?"Britt said sounding like she was being persecute

"No."I am guessing Ethan said

"Dude you blew our cover."Bree whispered

"What are you guys doing in here?"I asked

"Nothing."Ethan said of course sounding sarcastic

"No trying to get you to alone in a room."Bree said.

"What?"I said

"You guys are dating and don't get much privacy so here it is and we will be going."Bree said trying to walk out of the room

"I never told you."I said

"Eddy did."Bree said. Why would he do that that's the worst but good idea. Once I knew it Bree and Ethan were out and it was dark and silent and I couldn't see Brittney but I didn't want my hand in front of me to search for her.

"So. What are we are we aspose to do?"Brittney said

"Talk i think."I said trying to find a seat. But I ran into Brittney.

"Sorry."She said

"Don't need to be."I said

"Lets find a seat."She said

"I think one is behind you or we can sit on the floor."I said

"Floor."She said fast

"Floor it is ouch."I said we bumped heads while trying to sit down

"Do you remember like 2 years ago in the lab?"She asked and I don't really remember wait i think

"I remember a girl with blue hair and wearing a suit like mine."I said trying to remember

"Well that blue haired girl was me and that was the day i learned about the commando app yeah I did not know what that was and i looked at you funny tell I knew what it was."

"That was you why was your name different then?"I said

"Because I had to otherwise i would have been sent away so the could inspect what i was and they found me and messed with me chip a little and they did that for me not to glitch but after that's all i did tell i disabled myself."She said sounding sad but i couldn't see to tell if she was crying.

"AWW."I said

"Oh don't worry i can still activate them just takes a long time."Then i grabbed her hand and smiled but she couldn't see it.

"Oh we need light here."She said making light with her phone.I grabbed her phone then she was mad then so i put it on the floor and leaned in to kiss her when to door flew open.

"How you doing."Bree asked

"Good tell you opened the door."I said looking at her

"Oh sorry."Then she left and i actually got to kiss her without the door opening at least i don't think.

"AWWW."

"BREE!"I yelled then she closed the door and ran.

Brittney pov- Yeah we won't get privacy here and that's what Bree wanted but i am glad i told Chase that I knew him 2 years ago so he could remember i don't like that i lied to them my father began to hate Davenport succeed with his bionics and I told my dad i was staying at someone else's he is going to hate me and i don't want to leave chase but as long as i don't tell him I will be fine. My phone rang and it was my dad oh no."(Hey honey how are you.)"My dad said I said."good you.""(Good can i talk to her parents.)""UH not now they are busy." I didn't lie "(Oh get them on whenever they aren't busy)""Okay I got to go bye."I said and hung up.

"Who was that?"Chase asked

"My dad."I said nervously

"Okay when can i meet him?"Chase asked and that was the question i wanted to avoid

"I don't know."I said now i am so scared because my dad can track me and thats so not good.

"Whats wrong?"Chase said

"Nothing."I said

"Your face is turning red i don't think that is nothing."

"Can't tell you."I hate to say that and to phone rang again my dad again "(I told you to stay away from the Davenports now get home NOW!)"My dad demanded and my hearts racing and i don't want to leave."No!"I said Okay i am going to be dead"(I am coming to get you now be ready.)""Again i said NO."I said"(I am getting you rather you are ready or not.)" I stuck my tongue out and made the noise and under my breathe i said"You wish" and then hung up. Chase looked so confused but then i got closer and he kissed me making me feel i was gonna be in so much trouble and the door came open and Bree told us my dad was coming in and she walked away and i ignored. My dad grabbed Chase by the arms and tried hard to rip him out of my arm and that failed but it broke up the long kiss.

"Come now Brittney!"My dad demanded and i grabbed whatever was sticking out of his pocket and it was my birth certificate and thing like that.

"What is this and why do you have it in your pocket?"I said standing up but staying close to Chase.

"Nothing."

"This is nothing it is a adoption thing."I yelled

"Yes there is a family that wants you and i can't take care of you."

"Where do they live?

"About somewhere far away from the Davenjerks." All of a sudden my commando app kicked in but that was impossible the only way if i was being controlled of had access to others that had one wait Chase has one that's probably why.

In a deep but still a girls voice i said"THEY ARE NOT JERKS AND I AM NOT MOVING!"

Chase pov- Brittney just passed out. Is that normal. But that i wouldn't let her father take her so i picked her up and ran her to the lab but not in super speed.I set her in a chair and Mr. Davenport was down there so i left her with him and ran upstairs and by that time her father left.I went downstairs and checked on Brittney she was awake but not aware of it so i just looked at her pretty pink dress she was still in.

"Is she gonna be okay?"I asked

"Yes that only happen because she caught onto your override app and hooked onto your commando app and activated her commando app for about a minute but then passed out."He said

"Oh will she wake up soon?"

"Depends she might act funny but she will sleep good tonight just make sure she changes clothes."

"Okay."I said then it was quiet tell she woke up.

"What happened?"She asked

"You passed out and have been out for 15 minutes."I said

"Did i hurt anyone before that?"

"No scared you dad way."

"I wasn't entirely telling the truth to kidnapped me and didn't know i was bionic and had strange feeling for 12 year tell he met Mr. Davenport and was told i was bionic and took me to a facility and tried to have it removed but failed."

"Aww."

"Your not mad."

"No you told us what happened and we never really asked."

"Umm can you tell Mr. Davenport cause i have no clue how to explain."

"Tell me ,what are you pregnant?"

"Um no Chase asked me out and i said yes is that okay."

"Okay good and yeah that okay with me you can go see if Tasha doesn't mind either."

"Okay"Chase said walking me to Tasha and told her and she was super excited.

Brittney pov- My dad/kidnapper called and told me there was a family willing to take me nearby and all i have to do is say yes but i haven't yet.I told Mr. and Mrs Davenport and after they looked at my birth certificate they wanted me i didn't understand tell i saw it and Mr. Davenport said he could fix the chip for me to be bionic again but i will have to learn again to control my bionics. The room that was aspose to be the only room that doesn't have Eddy where Chase and i was that was dark i got that room.I am super excited like Mrs. Davenport.

"Hey sweetie we can do like a girls sleepover with me you and Bree. What do you think?"

"Sure but I want to do truth or dare with everyone. Sound good?"

"Yeah sounds fun."

"Boys V.S. Girls "I said smiling Sorta best day every besides passing out.

**Next chapter will be up asap and review tell me how i did and if i need work and sorry if it was too long. Also read my other story for Lab Rats and Jessie Crossover.**


	9. Chapter 6 truth or dare

**Here is the truth or dare chapter**

**scene living room**

Chase pov- We are getting ready to play truth or dare. Not a fun game sometimes.

"Ready everyone!"Tasha yelled made me wince because I was right next to her.

"Everyone here right?"Bree said looking to make sure

"Yes everyone's here we can start who's first?"Tasha asked

"Me!"Bree yelled oh no who will she pick I hope not me.

"Okay I pick...Brittney."

"Really."

"Okay truth or dare?"

"Dare." _Shouldn't have pick that Brittney who knows what Bree will do._

"I dare you to...Hold on I am still thinking...I got it I dare you to have both your hand linked with Chase's the whole game." Good thing nothing worse **(Author talking sorry if the dares are bad couldn't think of anything)**

"That's not hard."Britt said

"Okay me next."Leo said

"I pick Adam."

"Yeah."Adam said

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to dance in your boxers for a minute."

"Whats boxers?"Adam asked confused

"Your underwear Adam."

"Oh well I am already wearing underwear do i dance now."

"Eh no not even worth is so sure whatever Adam."

"Yeah." Adam danced and now Tasha's turn

"Okay I pick Chase." Oh no me I can't really do anything with my hands their linked with Brittney and we have to do that the whole game.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."I said fast

"Okay is it true that you still sleep in footy pajamas."

"Not true." I might have lied anyway Its Brittney's turn to choose

"I pick Leo Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Okay I dare you to call Janelle and call her a red hot babe."

"NO!"Leo yelled

"You have to."

"Fine."He called and waited for a response and once she answered he said "Hey how you doing my Red Hot Babe."and she didn't hang up I am surprised and they talked while Mr. Davenport went and choose Bree.

"Okay Bree truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you too...Ummmm...Start up spike." _Stupid DARE MR. DAVENPORT._

Brittney pov- Please don't I don't enjoy minutes spike was on and I ran behind the couch so he couldn't see me but he had thru Adam behind the couch._I'm toast or he is going to do something not good._So I started running and being chased by Chase/Spike was not normal.

"Come here."Spike called for me but I was on the other sided of the counter.

"Never!" But I was stupid to run for the couch for safety.

"Haha got ya." As I flew into the wall well tripped by Adam sticking his leg out.

"ADAM!"I said mad activating Eddy.

"You called for me."Eddy said as He left when he saw everyone looking at me.I hated I mean HATED being pinned to a wall and I did not want to hurt Chase/Spike even though didn't care for I could tell Chase was slipping through when he linked our hand but still had me pinned against the wall better that his hands are no longer around my hips.I pulled my arms in front to push him back but I think got the wrong message.I bit his lip and he let go and got mad,and said

"What was that for?"Except I think Spike left Yeah!

"Spike. Well as you see pinned me to the wall and tried to make out with me but got the wrong message when I wanted to pull him,you away from me."

"So you bit me."

"Yes but Spikes not here that good."I said covering up and trying to get him to forget.

"Don't do that again."

"Yes sir."I said laughing and he shot me a _don't call me that _ we continued Truth or Dare. After 15 minutes it got passed back to me but Adam was doing it and who knows what he is thinking.I picked Dare.

"I dare you too...sniff my shoe."

"Easy."

"Um no they really stink so I am somehow going to get away from the smell without letting go." Can't be so bad.

"Here smell away."I couldn't hold them so he held them into my face and I passed out but Chase was behind me so I fell safe.

Chase pov- I told her so. Didn't listen but glad she is in my lap with her arms crossed makes her look like she is mad.

"Aww she looks cute."I said I guess nobody else cared. Took like a half an hour later she woke up

"What happen?"

"You smelled a Adam shoe."Leo said

"How long was I out?"

"Half hour."I said as she signed

"Don't worry nobody bothered you."

"Really I don't believe you since you have your hands around me."

"But you didn't move them."

"Fine."

"How about we all end it and I have work early plus you guys can sleep in cause tomorrow is Saturday but both of us have to work so good night everyone."Tasha said leaving with Mr. Davenport

"Lets continue."Adam said

"Its getting late we should go to bed."Leo said

"But I want to play."

"Play by yourself."Bree said before walking to her got up and helped me up and lazily walked to her room and fell to her bed leaving the door open.I guess she thought she closed it or something because she looked at the closet door and said "Okay I did close the door behind me." _Nope._I said in my mind. As she pick up her phone and started music.I could tell the what song yet but she waited and then sang and she was great. But I didn't know who she was singing about Oh I know that's Irreplaceable she is singing but danced like she was singing to a person.I walked in and watched closer. She turned around and let out a loud yell and stopped the music and had Tasha come running to instinct.

"Oh what a relieve."Tasha said

"What do you mean."Britt said

"I thought you screamed cause of something else so I will be going."

"Okay so how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to say you are a amazing singer."

"Really ?"

"Yeah who was the song for?"

"A ex of mine well the only ex-boyfriend that I have had."

"Really do you mind if I ask what happened your so nice and cute."

"Was cheated on and told me that the person he was making out with was his cousin and she said she thought I was his cousin. Then we never spoke well I ignored him."

"Aww I am sorry."

"Don't worry he wasn't so great after all he did lie."

"Yeah was he your first kiss?"

"Nope you were."

"You were mine to."I smiled and leaned across her bed to kiss her as she let go and got closer to me to kiss in a comfortable position. I was surprised she is not crying from telling me about her ex well I don't glad she is happy now.

**Review tell me what you thought and sorry for the bad dares couldn't think about anything good and next chapter will be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 7

**Sorry if the end of my last chapter was confusing,and for being so late on this one.**

Brittney pov- Last night was good and bad. Even if I don't have bionic hearing right now but I can hear when someone mumbles someone else's name. Yeah I am talking about Chase. I am talking to myself I am so bored its only 7 am. Nobody is awake and its Saturday who is up early on a Saturday morning,Yeah nobody. I am pacing back and forth like I am in a waiting room and someone has a life or death situation. If no one is awake then I will be more bored. In less I wake one of them up yeah sounds good. Darn everyone's asleep and Mr and Mrs. Davenport are at work. Wait I didn't check Bree's room is maybe she is awake. She isn't in her room so she has to be awake somewhere. Never mind that made me tired. Well walking around a big house can do that. I got back to my room and door was open and I remember closing it.

"Who's in here?"I asked to see if anyone was in my room. A moment I never imagined to happen. I check my closet under my bed and desk I got by the door and started to open.

"BOO!"

"AHHHH!" I yelled at a person under a sheet. I ripped the sheet off and it was Chase impossible How can he fit behind a door?I already now the answer I saw it myself.

"What are you doing?"I asked

"I got some unpleasant news and did not want Bree to tell you first."

"Okay spill it what news. A tornado coming or hurricane what about-" Chase cut me off

"No none of those. Well Ethan broke up with Bree,And she wanted me to comfort her and didn't go as I thought when she meant she need comfort..."

"Then what happened?"

"She tried to kiss me but I failed to stop it. Are you mad?"

"No not mad just glad you told me what happened."

"Okay." Chase said and then looked at the wall. Hm Why is he looking at the wall with a disappointed face. He is lying I can tell no wonder why Bree wasn't in her room a big shape in Chase's bed. Yeah he is a terrible liar. He said he failed to stop her well he failed many times I guess.

"Look it my favorite bestie with my favorite brother and me in the same room yeah party." Bree said

"Excuse me,But I heard you kissed my boyfriend so I guess we aren't besties,Bree." I said in a angry tone

"I never kissed him." Bree said giggling

"Okay you kiss Chase then try to lie none of the qualities of a best friend and last time I heard you didn't like me." I said as Bree got closer to me and I stood up so did Chase.

"Come on Chase tell her that I didn't kiss you and I am not lying."

"No you know that's a lie."

"Fine if she doesn't believe me and you wont tell her I will do this." Bree said and then kissed Chase right in front of me and I grabbed both of them and pulled them apart. I grabbed one of my tennis shoes and whacked Chase and Bree in the head.

"Yeah my shortest relationship ever only two day's long."

"Your breaking up with me?" Chase asked

"Yeah Chase I am breaking up on you." I stated and left my room wait they should leave not me whatever I need someone to talk to besides Bree and Chase which I will be ignoring at the best of my abilities.

**Sorry for it being this story hasn't gone as planned but I need a second character from Lab Rats to comfort Brittney. Review and Tell me if it should be Adam or Leo?Also tell me how I am doing on my story.**


	11. Chapter 8

**Okay the Character I choose to comfort Brittney is...Read and find out.**

Brittney pov- I am trying so hard not to cry and I am running around the house. I stopped by Adam's room to see if he was awake and he was.

"Something wrong Brittney?" Worst thing to say at the moment.

"Ya - No." I barely was able to say no before I started crying. Adam then put his arms around me forming a hug.

"What happened?" Adam asked the continued with."What did Chase do to you?"

"Not just Chase. Bree how do I put it oh made out with Chase I think. Then I just broke up with Chase."

"Oh I am going to get them."

"NO don't we will both get them." Actually maybe just Adam can do it I will go insane and if I don't die from killing them because of Spike then Mr. Davenport will do it for him and I don't want to die I am to young I have so many dreams but Chase and Bree deserve something happening to them. Let me see what can I do?I am drawing a blank on revenge grr. I was still standing in the hallway thinking while Adam went and did I don't know I wasn't paying any attention. All I heard was 'HELP MONSTER ATTACK HELP!' I didn't do anything I just stood there watching tell I dozed off into a dream.

Leo pov- What is with all the noise?It woke me up. I am going to investigate. I get around Brittney's room and Brittney is in the hallway and I hear the 'HELP' coming from Brittney's room.

"Whats going on!"I yell through the noise.

"Revenge."

"Why what happened while I was asleep."

"Chase...Cheated on me with...Uh.."

"With who?"

"Who else is here?"

"Bree?

"Yes."

"Bree likes Chase like that?I thought she thought of him as only a brother."

"Guess not.(laughing)" Brittney said laughing so hard she slid down the wall. Then after like 10 minutes Adam stopped and said he was hungry then headed for the kitchen calmly and was back to his normal self.

Chase pov- Why would Brittney tell Adam why not Leo?Leo can't turn us into human boulders. I am going to ask Brittney why she had Adam come out and attack us. But nobody can be around or at least Adam no I will just try to ask Brittney alone. It is going to be impossible. I should wait tell she is no long having thoughts of killing me

**I need 4 reviews to continue. Also tell me how I did in my writing this.**


	12. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone who reviewed my last chapter and read and see if Brittney will be able to trust Chase again.**

Chase pov- I have no clue what to say to Brittney. It is so hard to even get close to her. I got to the kitchen and I tapped Brittney on the should and Adam was behind me and scared me so bad I thought I had a heart attack. It is so hard not to kiss her she looks so cute and when ever she sees me looking at her she acts like she didn't notice.

"Are you almost done Brittney I am starving?"Adam asks

"Yes just be patient."Brittney said

"I didn't have breakfast so hurry. You had me get Bree and Chase for you so you owe me."

"I didn't ask you I told you what happened and you went after them,And I don't OWE you anything. I didn't even want you to do that."

"You still have feelings for Chase don't you,You love Chase you love-" Brittney cut him off with a smack in the face.

"Here now leave me alone and no."Brittney said. What she didn't really like me after all. Then I really don't need to try.

Brittney pov- Oh my gosh that was so hard to lie to Adam. I wasn't going to say yes because they are sitting right in front of me also I wouldn't tell him if we were alone. I actually thought me and Bree were becoming friend. I have a song I have to show them. I know a song cant fix my problems but it does make me happy that most songs express how I am feeling. Okay what was it called again oh yeah Best Friends Brother by Victoria Justice. But how can I get them to listen. Oh just pretend my phone is ringing,But a phone doesn't ring for 3 minutes. I heard someone but wasn't paying attention I am still thinking how I can get this played oh I can sing it in my room. My room is right next to Chase's and Adam's. Wow squished in the middle of the hallway by 2 boys .I can't believe I have to share a bathroom with 3 boys Bree is evil. Getting far away for the boys no one to share a bathroom with and trying to steal my now ex boyfriend.

"Hello anyone there?"Chase asked waving his hand in my face. He thinks I will answer well yes it so tempting not to.

"Oh yeah what?" Stupid me I have never acted so stupid in my life.

"Um...Do you...Still...Uh." Chase stutters

"Still what?" Oh he still likes me and doesn't know how to tell me. I think I need to let go of the past he is looking so cute at the moment even if he is blushing.

"Do you still like me. Don't hit me." Chase said curling in a ball in the chair. I cant lie and I am insanely blushing so good he cant see me right now.

"Um maybe...No that's a lie I really really like you and cant stay mad. Wait I didn't mean to say that aloud oops."

"Oh." What it is true he doesn't like me anymore and what I didn't meant to say he said oh what. He should say I like you too.

"Oh what?" I said in a mean tone.

"I don't like you..."

"Excuse me."

"You didn't let me finish. I don't like you because I love you." Oh and if you love my why did you let Bree kiss you

"Oh and if you love my why did you let Bree kiss you?"

"I didn't let her kiss me she kissed me and I couldn't get out of her grip after she kissed me. So I really didn't do anything she kissed me and then wouldn't let me get up and tell you what she did right away."

"Oh now I understand. I am sorry about Adam and blowing up on you. Wait not actually blowing up oh you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know so are you still mad at me?"

"Nope not mad just holding back and it is so difficult. Why would she do that just to make me mad?Whatever I am no longer mad now that I understand."

"Oh so I can do this." Chase walked around and into the kitchen and kissed me. Wow why has he never kissed me like this before. All of a sudden I hear "But huh what why AHHHH!" Coming from Adam. I pulled away and started laughing for some reason I cant explain.

"Oh i forgot to ask if we were back together."

"Yes we are I guess."

"But he cheated on you."

"No Bree lied and said he did but really didn't"

"Oh okay" Then Adam walked away. Then Bree walked in right as I was about to kiss Chase. How many people are going to walk in.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing" I tried to say in a normal voice

"Really it looked like you were going to kiss him."

"No I can't be friends with my ex I mean Chase."

"Well there is no rule you cant so whatever see ya later."Bree then left. Then Chase whispered.

"You called me your ex then said my name you couldn't tell her that truth."

"No she doesn't need to know. Wait i thought she was dating Ethan."

"She was or is hmm." I am confused well whatever I am back with Chase so we have been dating a while and now have to start all over grr. I don't like that. Then all of a sudden my phone rings and it Mr. Davenport. We talked a couple minutes then we both hung up.

"So what did he say?"

"His co-works wanted to experiment on invisibility and wanted to test it on me since they haven't fixed my chip yet."

"Cool."

"Some what he said I will have to learn to use it so I don't glitch at school even though we only have a week left."

"But it is still cool you can hide and scare people and no one will be able to see you"

"Yeah its good and bad"

**Okay next chapter Brittney will get her invisibility and the rest of her bionics fixed.**


	13. Chapter 10

This is when Brittney gets invisibility and the rest of her bionics back.

Scene lab

Brittney pov- I am sitting in Davenports lab waiting for him and his co-worker to come. I am happy so happy I am with Chase getting my bionics back. Wait how do I know if he wont actually cheat on me I so forgot to ask him to prove he loves me. After Davenports done I am going to ask him to prove it. If he cant then he is not going to be with me and that will be final I may die inside but if he don't love me I don't need him in my life.

"Okay ready Brittney?" Davenport asked

"Yeah totally ready."

"Okay take this then lay on your back and close your eyes."

"Okay." I said then took whatever it was then laid down and closed my eyes.

Chase pov- After a hour or two Davenport said he was done but Brittney was still asleep. Can't wait to see her bionic well not all she will be able to be invisible. I wish I could be invisible it would be great and sleep and nobody would now I was there. I could also hide from Adam Leo or Bree.

"Chase she is awake."Davenport said leading me to a secret looking room

"Hi."Brittney says waving at me.

"Hey how you feeling?"I asked

"Fine." Brittney said and then I couldn't see her anymore.

"Brittney where are you?"

"Yeah it worked!"Davenport yelled all of a sudden Brittney was right in front of me smiling then stopped.

"Prove it." She said

"Prove what?" I said. Uh what is she talking about.

"Prove that you love me."She said crossing her arms. _What does she mean prove that I love her. What she doesn't trust me anymore._

"How am I aspose to prove that I love you?"

"Well you would know if you loved me. I thought you were smart I guess not if you don't know how to prove that you love someone."

"Why would you think I don't love you?"

"You did tell me the truth and if you did you would have to ask me a question like that. Also a kiss doesn't prove that you love someone. Finding what I like is how it works idiot."Brittney said the disappeared and reappeared by Davenport and his co-worker who I never got his name. Also what does she like anyway?That's stupid I don't even know what she likes she never talks about any of the thing she likes. Maybe I can ask be if she knows anything. So I go upstairs while Brittney is still with Davenport downstairs. I go to Bree's room and see her reading a magazine the looks up and sees me and gives me a evil look.

"Can I help you?"

"Um actually yes I need to ask you a couple things."

"Meaning what by asking me a couple things?"

"If you know anything about what Brittney likes."

"You are asking the wrong person."

"Who do I ask?"

"Adam or Leo or maybe ask her what she likes." Then I leave and go to Leo and ask him and all he knows is she like getting rid of stress with video games. So I go to Adam ask the same questions all he knows is she likes guy things,so shes like a tom-boy no wonder why she doesn't wear dresses or skirts or girly things. She also doesn't like cheesy cliche guys either. Also not very touchy either which is quite strange for letting Tasha hug her every morning but she makes a funny face sometimes. I noticed myself that she doesn't drink anything with caffeine,or eat anything with caffeine either. She is very picky I see never met a person like her. Wow I am wondering if she is the kind of person I want to date. Oh no I just pasted Brittney and she smacked my arm I guess she was reading my mind or something.

"I guess you don't love me." Brittney said then turned back around and started walking away.

"I do love you I just think you are a little picky."

"Well I guess a little to picky for you. What cant have my own opinion without someone saying I am picky."

"I didn't say I didn't love you for you having a opinion."

"What cant have a opinion or keep a boyfriend for them leaving. What next you gonna say I look like a boy so you wont date me. I am not touchy so you wont be with me for that."

"Come one I love how you are."

"Uh no you don't"Brittney said then turning invisible so I don't know where she is. Why does she have to ability to read minds?

Brittney pov- I am going to look i my closet and see is I have anything girly and maybe drink caffeine and maybe give everyone a hug that's in the house. This looks girly enough a short somewhat tight pink dress and white tights and pink heels on. I did my make up and put on fake nails. The nails are a french manicure and they are long. I did my hair up all fancy looking. But I dyed my hair a different color it was black not its red like a actual red not a person born with red hair kind of color. I got the idea from Cat from Victorious. I can act like her yeah. Well that's how I used to act anyway before my mom got a new boyfriend and it made me mad and I changed but now I will change back. I walked to the kitchen to show Tasha and see how she will react to it. I got to the kitchen in time for her to see me.

"WOW WHAT DID YOU DO!"She practically yelled and then Davenport can out and saw what I did and he said

"What in the world did you do?"Davenport said

"What you don't like the new me." I said

"I like you just look completely different."Tasha said

"Yeah you do."Davenport agreed I was happy they weren't mad at me.

"Davenport who's in the kitchen."Chase said walking up I turned around and smiled.

"Brittney who else." Tasha said

"That looks nothing like Brittney. She had black hair and was not in pink and looked nothing like her."

"So you don't like the new me. Fine I see how you are."I said

"Why do you sound funny?"Chase asked

"Well this is how I used to sound and look and act. After my mom got a new boyfriend I changed I turned my hair black then my outfits changed and attitude and what I liked .But now I can be myself and don't have to hide things."I said with a big smile

"Hmm you look nice."Chase said _Liar. You were questioning me and now you say I look nice._

"Whats for dinner Tasha?"I said changing the subject.

"Spaghetti and my mom."

"Huh we are eating your mom."

"No she is coming over."

"Oh okay."

"Um can you change to something she wont disapprove of and then moving in with us."

"Sure i will change." I said heading to my room to find a red shirt and jeans. That looked really nice I think. Hope her mom approves of me and my outfit.


	14. Chapter 11

Brittney pov- A hour tell Tasha's mom should be over. I am panicking and I am trying not to show I am worried. I am in the lab watching Mr. Davenport Leo and Chase. I didn't want to be in the lab it was just nothing to do upstairs. I was eyeing one of Mr. Davenports inventions. I didn't know what is was and if I even go near it Chase gets mad so I am staying clear of it,and Chase.

"I'm bored."I stated

"Then go upstairs and do whatever girls do."Chase said as I mocked Chase because he wasn't looking at me.

"*Laughs* Um..No I am staying down here just to bug you."I said

"Then just stay out of the way."Chase said

"Let me think um no your not the boss of me."I said in a attitude that made Davenport and Leo laugh. Chase ignored me and did whatever he was doing so I walked up behind him and got on my tippy toes and looked over his shoulder. _I know what would be funny. If I tickle him and see if he gets even madder. _When nobody was looking I put my hands by Chases sides and moved my fingers trying to make him laugh.

"*Laughs*Stop it"Chase said laughing I had Leo and Davenport look over and seen me tickling Chase. I stopped when I noticed them. It scared me when nobody said a word. I panicked and ran to where I was sitting. Really nothing from anyone.

"Umm whatcha doing."I asked to no one in particular.

"Looking at you."Leo said

"Why?"I questioned

"What were you doing?"Mr Davenport asked

"Tickling."I said trying to sound as normal as possible without laughing

"Okay."Mr Davenport said then looked back at his invention. I got bored and I went upstairs to see how Tasha was doing and she was moving everywhere.

"Nervous?"I said

"Yes totally this is only the second time over. The first time started good middle was terrible then ended better. I don't want her sleeping over again."

"Oh okay."I said walking to my room. I got to my room and thought. _How will Tasha describe me instead of saying I am Chases Girlfriend which wouldn't be the best way to put it. Ugh really I am thinking about how Tasha can describe me. I would rather be just a friend to everyone._

*Knock Knock*"Its open"I said even though I was close to the door I didn't want to get up and walk a couple feet. But nobody opened the door. I yelled."ITS OPEN!"Still nothing that made me mad I got up and was shocked. Chase was standing there I guess he heard me just didn't want to open. _What was he afraid of?_

"Yes whatcha need?"I said

"Um...Uh Mr Davenport needs you downstairs."Chase said sounding nervous. _It has been forever since he sounded nervous._

"Okay."I said walking out of my room and headed downstairs. Mr Davenport wasn't in the lab what was he talking about Mr Davenport needed me down here.

"Davenport isn't in here."I said

"I know."Chase said

"Um you said Davenport needed me down here."I said

"I might have lied I needed you down here. The only way was to make you think Mr Davenport needed you down here. I would have been weird if I said my room."Chase said

"So what did you need?"I said

"I don't want you mad at me and for Tasha to address you as my girlfriend to her mom."Chase said

"Oh. I am not mad I am actually glad somewhat."I said

"Sorry to break whatever it was you were talking about but Tasha's mom Rose is here right now shes upstairs."Davenport said rushing back upstairs.

"I thought we had a hour."I said walking upstairs

"I guess not."Chase said. We ran upstairs and I stopped by Tasha and she whispered in my ear "Do I say your a friend or Chases girlfriend" I whispered back"Chases girlfriend I think"Then I saw Tasha look at me funny then said to her Mom. I think Davenport said her name was Rose.

"Mom this is Brittney Chases Girly-friend"Tasha said and I tilted my head to the side with a confused look on my face so did Chase. Bree walked up behind me and whispered"Are you back together or is Tasha just calling you that?"I didn't answer her question I stood there waiting for someone else to say something.

"Well nice to meet you Brittney. You can call me Rose."Tasha's mom Rose said

"Nice to meet you to Rose"I said then awkwardly smiled.

"So whats for dinner?Burnt Spaghetti again or Pizza?"Rose asked

"No I am cooking lasagna for dinner"Tasha said

"Okay."Rose said. It was awkward and no one said a word tell Tasha said dinner was ready. Even during dinner it was silent. _Was she always like this?She hasn't asked me anything. wonder what she is thinking but I am not reading her mind that would be inappropriate._ Rose left couple hours after we finished she was here it was awkward and silent. Then Tasha was doing the dishes and nobody was around.

"Girly-Friend really?" I said looking at Tasha

"Well you didn't look sure so I called you his Girly-Friend. Why do you not like that it is kinda funny"Tasha said

"Um not to me. It wasn't funny. It is what you call a guy who comes home with girl not when they are dating"I said sounding affended.

"Okay."Tasha said. Then I walked to my room.

Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	15. Chapter 12

Brittney pov- Once I got to my room I thought about all that happened today. Pretty crazy day and I never got my homework done. So I have to stay up late just to get it done and I have to remember it all for the big tests next week. I know I can do it if Chase doesn't come into my sayin I don't like Chase, I cant focus when he's telling me the information like i can when i am reading it. I guess worst subject first.

_Two hours later._

"I finally finished."I said to myself. Yeah I only talk to myself when i'm bored or nobody's around to talk to .I went to the kitchen and it being midnight i expected no one to be out. No one was out so i was excited but wasn't going to make noise then everyone can stay asleep and i can eat in peace. I went through the fridge and the only thing I thought about eatting was ice cream. I told myself that I am not depressed i dont need ice cream but i ate some anyway.

"What are you doing awake?" _Oh no I am spotted. I should hide no wait he saw me wait i'm not sure if it is a he. I cant tell its so dark in here and no light except the little one in the kitchen. _All of a sudden a hand was on my back and i of course being me it could be anyone.

"I asked you what you were doing up"Chase said sitting on the stool next to me.

"Eattin ice cream what about you."I said smiling

"Its raining and thundering outside how can i sleep"

"I hope we dont have to go to school tomorrow"

"Its not that bad outside"

"Darn"I said as i continued to eat the ice cream in front of me. I almost flew out of my seat when i heard thunder. I then put the ice cream away and sat on the couch by Chase whowas half asleep and half awake. I went and got a blanket and then sat back down on the couch. Then realize the thunder had woken up Chase again. I turned the tv on and watched The Fresh Prince of Bel-air. I rested my head on Chase's chest and fell asleep not long after.

**The next day**.

Chase pov- I woke up and Brittney was still asleep and it was 9 in the moring and nobody was in the kitchen. I wonder if anyone is home or if they are asleep. I attemped to get up and couldn't,Brittney some how got both her arms around me leaving one of her arms under me. I shook Brittney trying to wake her up so i can get up.

"I am sleeping leave me alone"Brittney said tighting her grip so i couldn't move.

"Get up it 9 in the morning plus your squeezing me."I said

"What it cant be?"Brittney said releasing me and slowly getting up.

"Well it is and it is still raining"I said getting off the couch.

"Is anyone awake?"

"Thats what i was gonna do"

"Okay i'll come with you"Brittney said following me. Everyone was asleep even Mr. Davenport and Tasha. Brittney and me were the only ones awake. We headed back to the living room and eat breakfast then watched a movie. Adam finally woke up and jumped onto the couch right next to Brittney causing her to jump closer to me. I didn't it was the fact Adam started talking and asking questions as why we not at school. Brittney got mad at all the questions and Adam not letting her talk she pushed him off the couch and looked back at the movie. Adam hit me cause he knows not to hit girls somehow that he remembers. I ignored him and tried to stay calm after Adam getting in my face and pushing and hitting me cause i wouldn't tied him to a chair and taped him mouth shut.


	16. Chapter 13

**In the last chapter I forgot to mention the Brittney put power pellets in Adam's cereal box. Brittney thought it was pretzel's and wanted the cereal to taste bad. So that's why Adam was acting like that.**

Brittney pov- After I tied Adam to a chair I sat next to Chase and continued watching the movie. Suddenly the power went out and Adam scream and I jumped close to Chase and grabbed a hold of his arm. Then the lights flickered, I squeezed tighter.

"If you squeeze any tighter I might loose my arm." Chase said I let go of his arm. He put his arm around me and I hugged his waist. I was scared from it being dark and thunder.I heard footsteps and the a light.

"Is everyone okay?" Mr. Davenport said after he got down the stairs with Tasha Leo and Bree behind him.

"Yeah." Me and Chase said at the same time.

"And why is Adam tied to a chair?" Mr. Davenport asked I hid my face hoping Davenport didn't find out I did it.

"He went crazy and tied himself to a chair." Chase said

"Really?" Mr. Davenport said

"I don't think Adam is smart enough to tie himself to a chair. No offense Adam." Leo said

"None taken buddy" Adam said I sat up and looked at Davenport.

"Me and Chase haven't moved from the couch so it couldn't have been one of us." I said lying

"No! Brittney tied me to the chair." Adam said I turned away so I wasn't looking at Davenport anymore.

"Ugh Bree go untie Adam." Mr. Davenport said then sit down on the couch and so did Tasha and Leo sat by me. Bree untied Adam and sat on the floor with Adam.

"Brittney What was it like tying up Adam? And How did you tie him up he is super strong?" Leo asked

"Um I don't know and easy" I said and looked over at Chase who was smiling. Then Davenport's flashlight died and we could see anything and all I knew was Chase was to my right so I lied my head on his shoulder.

"Nobody panic. I will find batteries. But first I need light." Mr. Davenport said I turned on my phone and handed it to Davenport to use as light.

"Use my phone tell you find batteries." I said looking at everyone who was in the pj's.

"Thank you Brittney I don't have my phone on me." Mr. Davenport said walking away.

"Your welcome oh he's gone already." I said. Then I heard Chase laugh quietly but I could hear him. He wont be laughing in a minute. I looked around making sure that it was dark everywhere. Since I was sitting on the left side of Chase I stroked my hand down the right side of his face, turning his head I planted my lips onto his. I had to pull away when the light came on. _Dang why now couldn't you wait a minute._

Chase pov- _That kiss was AMAZING! Couldn't the power just have stayed out. _I thought.

"Yay powers on!" Adam yelled

"Yay." Brittney said in a sarcastic way.

"The Tv's will be okay to use but no computers or games that can shock you, Okay?" Mr. Davenport said

"Okay." Brittney, Bree, Adam, Leo and me said at the same time.

"We should watch a scary movie." Leo said

"And watch you run away screaming like a girl." I added Brittney laughed

"I want to see that happen. and pick a really really scary movie." Brittney said

"Are you sure you want a really scary movie Britt?" I asked

"Yes I'm not afraid. Is poor little Chasey scared of a movie." Brittney said and he voice was high when she said Chasey.

"No I am not scared and stop calling me that." I said

"Sure your not Chasey." Brittney said looking me in eyes.

"Stop with the gushy romantic stuff no-one want to see you two kiss when I am putting in a scary movie." Leo said

"Maybe I should just to make you mad." Brittney said her eyes never leaving mine

"Don't" Leo said

"Do." Brittney said before she kissed me.


	17. Chapter 14

Chase pov- Brittney kissed me and I kissed back. Leo made a noise but I didn't care. Brittney pulled away and rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist, I put my arm over her shoulder, and ran my hand through her hair.

"I thought I said no gushy romantic stuff." Leo said with a disgusted look on his face

"This is me not caring." Brittney said shifting positions so she can see the tv. I kept running my hand through her hair and smiled as I pulled it up and watched her hair fall.

"Your strange, Chase." Bree said

"How?" I asked

"You are acting like Adam by pulling up her hair and watching it fall." Bree said. I stuck my tongue out acting like a child and just looked at the tv waiting for the movie to play.

_**~~~~ after the movie ~~~~ **_

_****_Chase pov- _Brittney said she wasn't gonna be scared but she is shaking in my arms. _I thought. It thundered and everyone also me jumped. Brittney squeezed me tighter. _She is gonna kill me one day, from squeezing me. _

"Nobody panic just a little bit of thunder." Davenport said, then it thundered causing us to jump again.

"Um never mind. We can get blankets and pillows and lay them out here in less you just want to go to your rooms." Davenport said

"NO WE STAY OUT HERE!" We all yelled at the same time. Davenport and Tasha got the pillows and blankets and Brittney still never released me.

"Can you please loosen your grip on me?" I asked Brittney. She let go of me and got up.

"Where you going?" I asked

"Bathroom if you don't mind." Brittney said walking away and I watched. I got hit in the back of the head

"Perv." Brittney whispered into my ear.

"I'm not." I protested. Leo, Bree and Adam looked at me. I sunk in my seat and looked at the wall in front of me.

"Your not what?" Bree asked

"Nothing..."


End file.
